The Tale of Morgan Fey
by Shaun's Lady Solaris
Summary: She fled her world to avoid picking a side and because of a lost love; but, she didn't leave without making allies with Greyback and the Goblins. When she must run back to her world, can Greyback save her from a more deadly foe and both side of the war?


The Tale of Morgan Fey

By: Shaun's LadySolaris

Harry Potter

Word Count: **_4,021**

Date Started: 7/24/10 1:45pm

Chapter Finished: 7/24/10 3:53pm

Rated: M in the future

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I own all original characters.

Authors Notes and Warnings: This will hopefully turn into a dark fic, but I can't make promises. Also death especially character death. I'm just letting the ideas float while I write, so I don't know the results in the end. This is a slowly updated fanfiction, since I haven't published anything and the stories I've wrote before this are now gone from my computer. This will have violence and character death. Most OC's will be OOC. Hence, why this is a fanfiction! So don't whine that it's to far off from canon, that is the point of writing for myself, I'm writing this story as I'm in the mood to do so. If I don't update for a while, it's because I'm not in the mood to work on it. This may also, have some slash mentioned, but only slightly. If I do have scenes focusing on a slashed couple, I will let you know in the start of the chapter or at the end. I think that is all, except; that Morgan Fey IS NOT referring to Morgan Le Fey, so please don't ask. Morgan Fey is the just name of the character. Enjoy and Review!

P.S. Explicit language!

**Chapter One: Dark Ambitions**

_Her eyes gleamed in thought; she had to figure out what to do since the law enforcement was after her, for her many crimes of theft. It's not like they needed the jewels of dead people anyway or portraits not their own, like the Mona Lisa. So she had simply taken them for her own use. She needed money, so she cashed in the jewels on the black market; she wanted a pretty and mysterious painting, so she stole the Mona Lisa. Now she had to flee to a world she had sworn to herself to never step foot into ever again. After her past lover betrayed her to be with another, she had fled, not wanting anything to do with the war effort of the neither light nor dark. Both sides might have seen it as a betrayal; but she saw it as survival. Why would she fight amongst the light, when her lover sided with another woman and left her without a thought? Why should she fight with the dark, who offered her nothing in return for her services? She did nothing for free, they were suppose to be cunning, Slytherins, weren't what they were meant to be. Not since their founder, Salazar Slytherin perished at the hands of once friends and fellow founders. _

_They only one she could remotely trust with anything, including her secrets; was her faithful and loyal companion. Her fire cat Isis; who had been with her since her kitten hood. As long as you bonded to your familiar, they would live the same life span as you, if you were to be killed, they would perish. It may take days, weeks, months, or up to three years; but, they would perish in the long run. However, the ironic thing is, if they were to die before you; the only repercussions were a broken bond, and a whole in your heart, until you could find another bonded again. _

_Isis, was a beauty; her thick, plush fur was the color of Irish crème. She surprisingly, had black and tan ear tips and at the tip of her tail, like a lynx or bobcat. Her eyes were that of liquid lava, mainly an orange-red with specks of dark orange; that would gleam when she was being deadly or even being playful. She came to her waist; her claws were sharp and could shred most material like wood and those of flesh._

_Morgan had to figure out if it was safe for her and Isis to flee to the world of wizards. They had left fourteen years ago and Morgan was now 31-years old, not old for a witch or wizard, she would be considered not even close to middle age yet. Since her kind lived for at least two-hundred years. Isis, was only 18-years old, she had gotten Isis when the she was in her fourth year. Her and her ex-lover had been out on a date when he surprised her with letting her pick out her own gift for Christmas. She didn't have a pet of her own, since she was an orphan at the time. Her parents have died during the war. She had been so happy to get a chance of something she had wanted but didn't have enough to afford. So she had begged to get a pet of her own. _

_They had gone to the local pet store and searched for over an hours, but she had rejected getting an owl, or any of the other animals, even the kittens didn't catch her eye. Until, the owner brought out a new shipment of kittens. There had been one kitten that stood out from the rest, the owner explained that the kitten was the only once found in a forest in Brazil, near an active volcano; abandoned by its mother. Morgan just had to have her and begged her lover to get her. She was somewhat pricey, since the owner figured that she was a rare type of cat, but her lover wanted her to be happy and so paid the expensive price. That had been so long Sago; it was almost depressing, since he married another woman and forgot all about her, turning his back on her after they went through so much. Just because of a lie that bitch told him. She had thought he loved her and his parents liked her too, but apparently not enough to stand up for their so-called "love". So what if she sounded bitter, even after all of these years. She had been a woman scorned, but couldn't do anything because of the blasted war at the time. So she left with what she had and with Isis and made a life of a theft for herself, not that she wasn't caught, until now._

_She decided that it would be worth going back. She had made an ally of the Goblins and of the wolf pack led by Greyback. No one knew, not even her ex-lover. She had met Greyback before she left their world. She had been wondering the woods with Isis, when her beloved companion had stopped in her tracks, growling at a large form in the distance, the form was bathed in the moonlight, it had been a werewolf, the werewolf hadn't attacked her, but had shifted forms into a man. She had been cautious and scared since it hadn't been a full moon at the time; of how this man could shift so easily with out pain or effort. _

_He had stayed his distance as they had studied each other. She took in his wild and roguish appearance; he had more muscle on him than her ex did. He looked like he could pass as a body builder or even a serial killer. The wild, insane look in his eyes, made her wonder why the ministry would let a wolf like this go free. She had spoken up carefully, to regard his body language to what she asked and said in return to his questions._

_He had been out hunting with the rest of his pack who were, luckily (for her) miles back, he had caught her and Isis's scent on the air and came to see would have a fire cat, like Isis. He asked about her, and she told him what he wanted to know, not knowing if Isis and she would be able to fight of a werewolf on their own, especially since he would call for his pack at anytime. They had met after that, to get to know each other. He had been disappointed when she told him, that she was leaving their world. She told him, she wanted to be neutral in this war; since neither side had offered her anything for her to fight for either, she had found out during their many conversations that he was an ally for the Dark side. _

_She wished now, that she had been able to take a picture of Fenrir. She had admitted to herself that she had been slowly becoming attracted to him. At the time it had been months since she had a lover to share her bed. She could remember seen the lustful looks he had been given her, she flushed even now at the thought. She knew he probably had a mate by now and she really didn't want to be turned into a werewolf either, so it was best that she remind only an ally to him, but that would be harder. Even if he was mildly insane, he had been kind to her and Isis. She had never met any of his other pack; he told her it would be way too dangerous to do so. _

_As she packed her things, she made a note to owl him as soon as she reached the other world, she wanted to see him and let him know that she was there, if he still wanted to talk to her, that is._

_Fenrir gripped the letter in a tight fist. It had been a long time since he last saw her, perhaps __**too**__ long. He wondered why she was coming back; although the only thing she said about it was that she was in serious trouble with the muggles and could no longer stay in the muggle world. _

_It was dangerous for her to come back, but if she was in trouble, it might be better she was with her own kind. He never told his pack about her, because she was a witch and an unknown equation in the war. Many of the neutral families were choosing sides of the war. He wished that she could stay out of it, but now that she was back, she would have to choose a side._

_Fenrir cared about Morgan, which was strange for him. He had never cared about anything or anyone except maybe his pack. But, that was only on the level of Alpha. His feelings for her was much deeper. He knew he was at the time when they first met, attracted to her and had wanted to rut with her. Maybe, she could be a potential mate; but she would have to be turned into a werewolf. However, what she had left in the wizarding world would be taken from her, once she was turned, unless the dark won. She was a sweet, intelligent witch; she had talents that her ex, didn't even know she had. He sneered at the thought of her ex-lover, he wanted to rip the bastard's throat out, wanted to taunt him that he knew of his ex, but didn't. He hadn't wanted to put Morgan into danger, because she knew a dangerous and insane werewolf ally of the Dark Lord._

_He would go to her, knowing that she would be waiting at Grignotts for him. They had much to talk about, and perhaps he would come to a decision on what to do about mating her when he saw her._

_Morgan waited with Isis, Fenrir would be here soon. It had been almost too easy to get to the bank; she didn't even have to wear a hooded cloak. It seemed that the war started once more and people were keeping their heads down more and their nosy self's to well…themselves. They had looked like skittish rabbits, waiting for slaughter to happen. It made her worried, if it was the best idea after all to come back. If it was this bad from a passerby's point of view, what was it truly like? She sighed; the Goblins had given her as much of an update as they could. Their communications had been scares since she had to move around a lot in the muggle world. They had been joyous to see her, well as joyous as Goblins got that is. _

_She stood as she waited to anxious to sit down. She startled when warm, muscular arms encircle her waist from behind, pulling her to a strong chest. Warm breath tickled her ear, making her shiver; as she heard a voice she had missed for years. "It's been too long since we've last seen each other."_

_She turned in the embrace looking into the same amber eyes she remembered. It seems nothing really changed in him, except his hair was longer than it had been fourteen years ago. He was dressed in a worn out, faded grey shirt, and worn out black pants. His face looked freshly shaven. She leaned into his embrace, hugging him for the first time in fourteen long years. She didn't realize just how much she had missed him, it hadn't been as fleeting ash she had first thought, but it was a painful feeling in her soul she just realized, She pulled away reliantly, turning to sit down before she spoke,_

"_It has been too long Fenrir; I wish it could have been sooner or even later on, but I couldn't stay in the muggle world anymore. It became too dangerous for me to do so." She bit her lip; she didn't want him to be so disappointed in her for her actions. She didn't regret her thieving ways, but it had put her in danger and she had promised him years ago to stay out of trouble. But, she received a thrill when she could outsmart stupid muggles of their things that they stole, she just one upped them and stole them in return. _

_Fenrir frowned, wondering what caused her to be nervous around him. She looked up at him and decided it was just best to be blunt about it._

"_You see, four years after I settled in the muggle world, I had gotten fired from my job. They weren't making any profit, so couldn't afford to stay open. I could have easily bought the company, but I didn't want to have the responsibility of owning a company at the time. I didn't know what to do. My apartment was paid for from my bank account, I had a car, fully paid off. So I knew I really didn't need the money or to work, but I was so bored out of my mind. I decided after weeks of staying in at home and only going out at night to let Isis stretch her legs, to go the museum. They had one of the biggest rare pink diamonds on display. What most don't know about me is that I have an adventurous side. I love thrills, the danger of doing something I know I shouldn't, just to prove I can." She stopped there, taking a sip of the water that appear as soon as they had seated themselves._

_Fenrir had a pensive look in his eyes, trying to figure out where this was going. Paying attention once again as she continued to talk._

"_I honestly, don't know where the thought came from; but I knew I had the skills to get what I wanted. I wanted the diamond, but I didn't want to spend the money on it, because I knew it would be too expensive to not be suspicious to the muggles on where a flip of a woman like me could have hard cold cash like that. So I devised a plan to steal the diamond. I researched and found that it would be at least another three weeks until they would move it. The night it was to be moved, I went in using wandless magic to disguise my face and build. Almost like a shapeshifter would change forms. I pretended to be one of the armed guards that was moving the diamond back to its original location. When the van was moving and a great distance way from the museum and prying eyes, I used more magic to make the van go out of control of the driver. I had made a potion the week before, that I had perfected over the years. Its like what the muggles call knock out gas, but this potion like gas had something different ,once you were knock out, you would never wake again. It leaves not trace in the blood stream either. Before using it I had experimented using rats and than testing the blood, fur and skin of the rats, and I couldn't find a trace." She stopped her narration, looking up at Fenrir that was looking at her in shock and she saw a glint of anger._

_Gulping she continued, "I had a mask on that kept out poisons, which the Potions Masters use when handling poisonous potions and gases, but with glamour you won't be able to tell they have it one. Once they were knocked out and dead, I shrunk the safe it was in and hightailed, it out of there. I permanently transfigured a rock into the person I was pretending to be so no one would be the wiser. I've been thieving ever since, but last month, the cops had gotten a tip from a person I thought wouldn't rat me out, I had been doing business with this person for years, but it seems that he got greedy, when I found out what he wanted, I decided to keep it for myself, because I had wanted to have it for myself for so long as well. He wasn't happy when I managed switch it with another fake one; from an artist I hired to make fake paintings for me, so I could switch the real one with fake ones. It would cover my tracks and would be years before anyone realized that the paintings' they had were fake, I was hopping to be back here in the wizarding world long before they were any the wiser, but the fucker, somehow knew it was a fake and ratted me out." She finished her tale. There was more, but she didn't know how to take him what the painting had been._

_Fenrir wasn't sure how to act, she had done something stupid, yes, but he didn't want to start yelling at her either. It had after all been fourteen years since they last saw each other. But, he had to realize she had put herself in danger. There were many wizards that paid thieves for priceless paintings and other artifacts; he didn't know who this guy was that ratted, her out. It could have been a muggle, muggleborn or even a wizard. He glanced at her and asked the name of the guy._

"_His name is Terrance Michaels, he claimed he had old money and wanted to buy something special for his wife. I was looking for an excuse to steal the painting he was looking to get his hands on. I knew that other people would send their own hired thieves once they got word that someone was sending somebody after the painting." She replied, still not telling him what painting it was._

_Fenrir noticed that she wasn't telling him what painting it actually was. "What painting was it Morgan?" he asked getting impatience._

_She sighed once again, "It was the Mona Lisa". She looked away from him, not wanting to see his reaction. She felt him grip her chin tightly; she stared into his piercing eyes that were filled with anger and rage. She braced herself for whatever may come. She wasn't disappointed either._

"_HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO YOU PISSED THE HELL OFF? YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED IF MICHAELS COME AFTER YOU! WHOSE'S REAL NAME IS LUCIUS-BLOODY-MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOUSHOULD HAVE JUST GIVEN HM THE DAMN PAINTING NOW HE'S AFTER YOUR BLOOD!" Fenrir was breathing hard after he yelled out her; he was still angry and full of rage. What the bloody hell was he going to do? How could he protect her from Malfoy? Who just happened to be the Dark Lord's right hand man?_

_She felt her eyes sting as she tried to fight back tears. She hadn't wanted to piss him off; perhaps she made a mistake on meeting with him. Isis came over to her mistress, trying to comfort her. Isis was a very intelligent creature and knew what life her mistress led. She knew the man that called himself Terrance Michaels, was something familiar, but since she couldn't be seen, she couldn't warn her mistress in time. When her mistress had met the man, she had at once left to go to her artist friend. She had come back a week later, like she usually does. Isis hadn't been worried at the time, but hadn't known what she had planned at the time. She had been worried when her mistress explained what she had done; she had been more worried than upset. Her mistress couldn't have known that the man who was hiding who he truly was; was truly deadly, since many of her kind did so when dealing with other's not of their kind. Her mistress always were her suppressant bracelets, so when she did magic, she couldn't be traced. It was something the dark side made to help people that wanted to do illegal magic's, without being detected. They could be made from any metal type material, even the man-made stuff the muggles used, into any design too. So the man didn't know Morgan had been a witch. _

_Isis felt sorry for her mistress, since her mate or potential mate was so angry at her. Morgan gripped gently, but anxiously at Isis's fur. She wanted to walk away from this. She had known better to contact him, she regretted it. She had made him mad. She stood up to leave, it was just better to walk away. She would figure out what to do. She hadn't known Michaels, was truly Lucius Malfoy. If she had, she would have given him the bloody painting and cut her losses. She would have taken her artist's gift of the fake Mona Lisa, but she didn't know who her client truly was. Since many witches and wizards used glamour and suppressant bracelets._

_Before she could take a step from the table, she was pulled back towards Fenrir. She let her grip on Isis go. She was pulled into Fenrir's lap, pulled back into his embrace. She was unsure of what to do. But, finally relaxed as he did nothing else. She looked at him, as he looked down at her. Tracing her features, with his dark amber gaze. He knew that he should have yelled at her, but he was worried and knew she had to know what she did was stupid._

_He knew that Malfoy was pissed off by what happened. He didn't know she was a witch and not a muggle. He would have to figure out how to appease Malfoy, so he wouldn't go after Morgan's blood._

_His left thumb slowly traced her right check almost in a lover' caress as he tried to think of what to do to get her out of trouble. He wanted her to stay neutral, but didn't know if with this information; if she could. He felt her lean into his touch. He stopped his caress, looking back down at her. He smiled a little as he saw her trying not to let out a moan at his touch. He lowered his hand back down to wrap around her waist again. _

_She slowly opened her eyes, as she felt him stop his gentle caress of her cheek. She had wanted to let out a moan in pleasure; she in fact wanted to kiss him, badly. She was about to get up the courage to do so, when the door opened, startling them out of their locked gazes. _

::Authors Notes::

Well, I hope you liked the start of ** The Tale of Morgan Fey**. I have to ask though, what you think about Fenrir. I know his character isn't really in character, like I warned of at the start. But, I hope I won't make him into a love sick puppy, lol. I don't plan to. But, when it comes to Morgan, he would go out of his way for her. I also know you hate that I cut off the chapter like that right? *grins* Well, I had to do so. Since I've written 10 pages for this story, this is actually my personal best for this many pages written.

Anyway, please review. Just know that criticism is okay, but flat out bashing or flaming will not be tolerated! All explicit (sexual in nature) scenes , will be omitted from this story because 1.) I've never written a sexual scene in my life and don't know how. 3.) If a trusted beta or co-author wants to step up to the plate and write the explicit scenes so they can go to say, AFF or even MM. Let me know, message me! Email! Or just leave a review and I will get back to you myself. No Anonymous reviewers will be chosen, unless you are an author that has been around for a long time or something. Meaning, no one new; who just joined after, 2008. Also, you have to prove you have written before, at least three stories that I can read on or another site like MM, Silver Snitch, etc. There was something else too, but I will wait until I upload chapter two. Also, I won't answer all reviews either, because I won't have the time. So, if it could answer a lot of people questions, I will answer that one review if , it's not given away the plot.

**Challenge**

Can anyone guess who Morgan's ex is? (It's not Malfoy, just to get that out of your heads!)

Hmm, can anyone guess what Morgan's other secrets could be? You haven't learnt all of them just yet?

Prize: I will tell you if you are right or not by the fifth chapter, if you get it correct and dedicate it to you. You also decide in which chapter, Fenrir and Morgan get together! Yay! So think hard my pretties! Leave them in a review!


End file.
